


corkscrew

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Corkscrews, Drabble, Gen, Melanie King's First Day, humor?, maybe?? - Freeform, sorry not that good at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: There's a corkscrew in the first aid kit.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	corkscrew

**Author's Note:**

> first fic in this fandom and man is it short
> 
> anyways, hope I got the characters right. takes place in season 3, right after melanie got hired.

There's a corkscrew in the first aid kit

Melanie had just needed a band aid. Tim told her where the kit was.

She grabbed the corkscrew and left the office, heading back to where she knew Tim was sitting.

"Hey, um, I found this in the first aid kit and I'm pretty sure someone left it by mistake. Where should I put it?" She held up the corkscrew.

Tim glanced up for a split second before continuing to read his book. "Just put it back, it's for the worms."

Melanie stared at him, sure she misheard. "Sorry, what?"

"The _worms_. Read the Jane Prentiss statements - you'll figure it out."

"Oh, pull the other one. Where does this go, really, then?" She rolled her eyes.

Tim snapped his book shut sharply. "Listen, I get that you're new here, but that corkscrew is damn well better at pulling small, burrowing worms out of your skin than a knife is. Hell, ask Martin, he's got plenty experience with it. Now, put it _back_ in the kit, and carry _on_."

Melanie stood still for a moment before walking out. _'First day on the job and already getting hazed,'_ she thought to herself.

There was a small part of her that thought, _'well, what if?'_ in remembrance of the pockmarks on Martin's hands, so she ended up putting it back, just to be safe.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if I have misrepresented any and all characters in this work in a way that is offensive. if I have, it was not my intention and I will do my best to correct it.


End file.
